


Five time a half-alien prince kissed Tony, and one time Tony kissed a half-alien prince.

by NohaIjiachi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Comics - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NohaIjiachi/pseuds/NohaIjiachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every excuse is good enough for a kiss. Not that Tony is complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five time a half-alien prince kissed Tony, and one time Tony kissed a half-alien prince.

**Author's Note:**

> So after years of shipping Steve/Tony as my One And Only Ship, the first fic I publish is a Starkquill. Very coherence. Much OTP.  
> I would never be able to thank [Iloome](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iloome/pseuds/iloome) enough for her amazing and patient work of beta-reading. If this thing is readable, it's only thanks to her. All mistakes are mine.

 

1- Holiday spirit

 

"So, how was your Christmas?"

Tony smiled at the question. Peter had welcomed him back on board wearing the Santa hat Tony had left behind as a joke. Cute.

"The beach hidden in my bathroom has treated me well, I can't complain."

Peter barked a laugh, then stopped to give him an assessing look and started laughing again.

"You know what, I'm not gonna ask," he chuckled out, stepping on a side to let him enter. "Welcome back."

"I am Groot!" Groot immediately chirped out as soon as he stepped on the deck. He sounded quite happy.

"Stark," Rocket growled out, waving a paw. "Groot said thank you for the gift."

Tony felt his mouth twisting in a face-splitting grin. Before leaving for Earth to spend the holidays with the Avengers, he had decided to leave a little surprise behind. That's how the Guardians had woken up the morning he'd left on and found a little pile of gifts carefully wrapped in the most festive material Tony had found out there, which included what looked like a colorful (painfully so) scarf he'd actually considered as a gift for Gamora before reminding himself she probably would stuff it in his throat.

The gifts themselves had been kind of tricky. Tony wasn't as rich as he's used to in the open galaxies and he also wasn't sure what would be appropriate to give his new friends. It had taken him quite some time, patience, and rummaging through endless amounts of objects on various planets to find something suitable. Not that he hadn't fun doing that, seeing how much unknown there was out there. But trying to look for a gift for Rocket, while Rocket himself was behind Tony loudly complaining about why Tony would even want to buy something there, with the owner of the shop, twice as tall as Tony, towering over him and glaring at Rocket… Well, let's say that Tony had never been happier to get back on the ship.

He had had to not only bring all the stuff on board without the team noticing, he also had to hide it until it had been right time. But he had done that and had been extremely proud of himself. He'd managed to surprise them and, even better, they seemed to have appreciated it, going by the little smile Gamora was trying to hide and the nod Drax gave him when their eyes met. Groot wasn't quite as shy in showing his appreciation for the customized rifle handle Tony had given him, letting out another cheerful "I am Groot!" while energetically patting Tony's back.

"Ow, easy, I'm not that sturdy!" he replied, playfully swatting Groot's branch-y fingers away. "You liked your Christmas, then?" he asked, grinning towards Peter who was watching him with a little lopsided smile.

"Yeah," he replied, suddenly entering Tony's personal space and softly pushing him two steps back, nearly making him fall on his ass. Tony blinked, surprised. "We liked it so much we decided to leave one decoration for a little longer than necessary," Peter added, looking up. Tony followed his line of sight.

Mistletoe.

"What the- omp!"

The kiss didn't last more than three seconds, and it wasn't more than a chaste press of lips against lips. Someone snickered and said something, but Tony wasn't listening. He wanted to ask where the hell did they even get mistletoe, but he just stood there wordless and, even, a little breathless. 

Then he smiled, brightly. He hadn't expected that in the slightest, but it had been quite a nice surprise.

"You could have just asked, you know?"

"It was funnier this way," Peter replied, smiling back; he playfully punched Tony's shoulder. "Merry Christmas."

 

 

2- Rain man

 

Gambling had never been one of Tony's favorite activities. It had the potential of being addicting, for one, and it's not like he'd ever needed money. Apart from that, people tended to become pissed when they realized he counted cards.

But gambling was also something that had to be really similar all across the galaxy, Tony guessed. Rocket had insisted to stop by one of his favorite gambling joints, "to have some fun," as he said. It was a bright place, full of sounds and voices and colorful lights. There were creatures of various shapes and colors playing, drinking, and loudly arguing with one another all around Tony. It was like Vegas, just with a bigger variety of languages. 

"Tsk." Rocket sounded rather pissed, nearly slamming his cards on the table. Another awful hand. Their adversaries (a couple of lizard-like creatures with angular features and thin bodies, covered in what looked like poisonous barbs) on the other side of the table snickered, reaching to take the little mountain of coins in the middle while Peter sighed.

"Maybe we should just call it a night, Rocket," he then suggested, voice leveled. 

It really seemed bad luck got stuck on Rocket's tail that night. He glared at Peter, vaguely baring his fangs. Tony, who was standing behind them just bearing testimony of the train-wreck that was going on, couldn't pity him. Rocket was a little too enthusiastic with his credits that night, and was rapidly losing them despite Peter's best attempts to salvage the situation.

"Another hand!" Rocket barked, and the two twin-like aliens lost no time in shuffling the deck of cards, an unholy look of glee on their features. Tony sighed, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder and leaning to speak in his ear.

"Need help?"

Peter turned slightly to look at him, blue eyes calculating. Then he smiled softly, like he knew perfectly well what Tony was thinking.

"It's ok, I think I can get some credits back. And it'll teach Rocket a lesson," he replied, voice low. He watched the alien dealing cards, and grinned. "Good luck kiss?"

Tony blinked, taken aback, but before he could reply Peter had put a hand on the nape of his neck, guiding him a little bit down, softly biting Tony's lower lip. Once he got over the initial surprise, Tony happily responded, the tip of his tongue tracing Peter's mouth. Rocket made a snorting noise.

"After you're done inspecting Stark's throat, we would like to play," he said, voice bored.

Tony gulped down the urge to say "He's not kissing me _that_ deeply!" He had feeling that he would sound like a petulant teenager if he said that. Instead he glared without any real conviction. "You'd better win, now."

"Don't worry," Peter replied easily and irritatingly smug, caressing the line of his jaw before he let him go to grab his cards.

Later that night, when they walked back to the ship with Rocket grumbling about how they could have won more credits if they'd just _kept playing_ as a background noise, Tony couldn't help but notice the way Peter was looking at him. And it was hard not to look back.

 

 

3- Cliché

 

A stalagmite exploded at Tony's right, the glass-clear shrapnel ricocheting off him with a rain of crystal clear dings. A tiny part of his mind protested at the sight of the beautiful, ice-like cave they were in being torn down to pieces. Then he noticed the scratch on his armor and, ok, apparently these things were kind of sharp. If it wasn't for the suit, he'd probably be on the floor bleeding out.

"I thought we weren't being followed!" Tony had to yell over the cacophony of guns and blasters firing and the constant sound of glass crashing on the ground. Gamora ignored him in favor of taking cover behind one big, thick formation of those ice-glass-rock thingies and shot restlessly at their attackers. Tony would've loved to take a closer look and discover what material the cave was made of, but in the middle of a battle, it really wasn't the place. He'd find out, later. Hopefully.

He looked around, trying to decide what to do. There were enough bullets flying everywhere without him adding more ammo, maybe he could slip past their enemies using the confusion and hit them from behind-

"STAR-LORD!"

Tony wasn't sure whose voice that was, but it alarmed him enough to let him focus on Peter. Peter, who was wearing that flimsy thing he dared call 'body armor' while a big chunk of the cave was about to fall on his head. 

It didn't took genius to understand he won't have enough time to dodge without getting seriously injured. Tony didn't waste any time, sprinting toward him and tackling him out of the way, a loud, deafening crashing sounding an instant later behind them. Peter let out a choked sound when Tony crashed into him, armored arms circling his waist. When Tony had to abruptly stop to avoid collision with a wall, he groaned.

"What the _hell_ , Stark!" he choked out. "Were you trying to kill me, or what?"

"I just saved your sorry ass, you don't get to complain," Tony replied, some irritation slipping in his voice while he landed softly and let the other man go. "If only you'd let me upgrade your suit-"

Peter rolled his eyes while rubbing at his side with a hand, but couldn't let a small smile from tugging at the corners of his lips. "I survived just fine before you came along, remember?"

"Yeah, well-" Before Tony could reply with whatever witty one-line he was about to sprout, the now familiar sound of blasters firing reached them. Tony promptly reacted, doing a little spin, arm raised. The alien, who was just about to shot them, didn't have a chance, flying back and crashing into a rock under the power of the armor's blast. In the distance, the sounds of the battle seemed to have died down. Drax's voice echoed in the cave "Are you two ok down there?"

"We're fine, Tony just bruised my ribs!" Peter yelled back, and Tony rolled his eyes. Too bad the other man couldn't see him in the armor.

"You're welcome."

Peter stared at him like he knew what face he was making under the faceplate "My knight in shining armor," he said, doing an exaggerated swooning motion and leaning onto Tony's chest. "Were would I ever be without you?" Then he kissed the armor's mouth with a loud smack.

Tony snorted. "Very funny, Quill," he replied popping open the faceplate and looking down. He was a couple of inches taller than Peter, in the armor. "But if you have to take every excuse to kiss me, at least do it properly."

Peter grinned and leaned in again to actually kiss him; he certainly didn't need a second invitation. Tony carefully put his armored hands on Peter's waist, tilting his head on a side and opening his mouth a little into a silent invitation-

"Oh, give us a _break,_ " Drax snorted, now significantly closer "We still have a tail, we need to move."

Peter smiled against his mouth, giving him one last little peck before stepping back and closing the faceplate of his armor.

 

 

4 - … sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

 

"You should rest."

Peter voice was muffled; Tony wriggled out the ship, a dear old-fashioned wrench in a hand, oil on his face and hair sticking up everywhere. "What?" he asked, kneeling between pieces of motors.

"I said that you should rest," Peter replied, looking at him fondly and amused, casually leaning against the ship "You've been working for hours. It's not the end of the world if we stay here for another day."

Tony looked inside the ship, wistfully. He was a little tired and sore, after the crash-landing. But what if something happened on Earth and he'd have to leave? He really wouldn't like leaving the Guardians behind-

"Also it's not like you're the only one who can repair the damage. Rocket said you basically _growled_ at him when he tried to get near the engine…"

Tony sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and in doing so, managing to spread the dirty all over his cheeks even more.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said, looking up "I'm just a little bit over-enthusiast when it comes to technology. I know you guys did just fine without me." 

"I'm glad the concept it's finally getting into that stubborn, pretty head of yours." Peter said with a smile. "Though you certainly made things more interesting. Come on, I want to show you something." He was extending his arm toward him; Tony silently accepted the invitation, taking Peter's hand and letting him pull up and drag him away.

They walked for a couple of silent minutes, not far from the ship. They crash-landed on a rather small planet, without any sign of civilized life that looked just like that picture of the Eden Tony had seen as a kid in his mom's old bible. A peaceful place full of trees bearing fruits and colorful flowers, with the chirping of animals and crystal clear streams gurgling softly. The deep furrow left into the soil by their rough landing and the ash-stained ship looked ridiculously out of place in that perfect landscape.

"Here," Peter said, stopping in front of a luscious tree. Big, fat orange-like fruits of a vivid purple color were hanging between the violent green leafs. "Wait."

He let go of Tony's hand to jump and climb on the nearest branch. Once he sat, he reached out to help him up. 

Tony shook his head when he sat near him, leafs falling down from between his hair. Inside the foliage, the sweet smell was even stronger.

"So?" He asked, then noticed the brightly colored, bird-like creature sitting in a nest a branch away. It didn't seemed to care about their presence at all. 

"This is one of the few living creatures on this planet." Peter explained, not even bothering to lower his voice "It's quite the sight, don't you think?"

It was. The bird was more or less the size of a magpie, with electric blue feathers that changed color depending on how the light hit them and a long feathered, golden tail. It had compound eyes, just like a fly, and even though Tony wasn't a biologist, he wondered what use they could have for the bird.

"It is," he agreed. "I didn't know you were one for bird-watching," he added, tilting an eyebrow. Peter smirked and circled Tony's waist with an arm, leaning a little into him.

"Well, there's a planet not far from this one where it's considered extremely romantic to sit under these trees," he explained, voice lower, nuzzling softly Tony's cheek. The tip of his nose got stained with a black smudge, and Tony snorted.

"You're cute. But I'm all dirty-"

Peter immediately replied with a little eyebrow dance and Tony couldn't stop a laugh, softly hitting his chest.

"Stop. Rocket's right, you're the worst flirter."

"Look who's talking!"

"Ehi, I'm a great flirter, you have no idea-"

Peter let out a little fake cough that dangerously sounded like "Gamora!" and Tony fought the urge to blush a little.

"Fine, it's your face that's gonna get covered in oil, see if I care-" before Tony could even finish the phrase, Peter was already pressing his lips against Tony's, so he just closed his eyes and opened his mouth, raising his arms to lazily rest them around Peter's shoulders.

Tony wasn't sure how much time had passed when he pulled his head back enough to take a deep breath. It had been a nice change, for once, not being interrupted.

Peter let out a soft hum, pressing his forehead against Tony's throat. Half of his face was now stained but he apparently couldn't bring himself to care at all. 

"How did you know about this place, anyway?" Tony asked after some seconds of relaxed silence.

"Oh, I dated one of the locals for a while, years ago," Peter replied lazily. "She showed me. She wanted me to take one gold feather for her."

"Huh?" Tony asked, looking at the beautiful bird's tail. It seemed kind of cruel to just rip a feather from such a calm animal.

"Yeah, it's like buying an engagement ring. Drax said he'd never seen me leave a planet faster in his life."

Tony couldn't help but laugh loudly. "Not settling for a marriage life, Quill?"

"Half that," Peter replied cheerfully, getting up from his neck to look him in the eyes. "The other half is that I probably would've died. The tail is safe, but if you only slightly touch the blue feathers, a mortal toxin gets into your skin and your heart will stop in about two hours."

Tony closed his mouth with a snap. The red stare of the peaceful bird suddenly looked ten times more ominous.

"Did we just spent the last five minutes kissing two feet away from a venomous bird?" he then said, slowly.

"Yeah, well, more or less everything here is deadly venomous. But as long as you don't touch or eat anything alive, you'll be fine," Peter explained, matter-of-factly. "Wait, were are you going?" he added, blinking, when Tony squirmed out of his embrace.

"To repair the ship," Tony simply replied, jumping down the tree.

"Aw, c'mon, we're safe, you don't need to be that way- Tooonyyyy!"

 

 

5- Look at the stars, they shine for you

 

After turning into his bed for the umpteenth time, Tony just gave up on sleeping. Extracting himself from the crumpled sheets, he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. His lower lip was pulsing a little and feeling swollen, and the stitches on his forehead were itchy. He was thirsty. It was like everything wanted to make sure he didn't get any sleep.

He padded toward the kitchen area, barefooted. The floor was icy cold, but he didn't want to wake up the whole team with the sound of shoes hitting steel. They needed the rest as much as he did.

After wolfing down two full tumblers of water, he ruled out the idea of going back to bed and instead sat on the deck, looking outside. The soft hum of the ship engines was relaxing, as much as the stars outside. It was so peaceful he started to feel a little drowsy, but while he was debating if it was the case to go and try to get some more sleep, Peter suddenly sat down at his side, making him jump.

"Trouble sleeping?" he asked, softly. His voice was scratchy and his eyes tired under the bandages around his head. Tony had been worried earlier that day, but Peter had said it had only been a flesh wound, and insisted on keeping fighting despite the blood that kept running down half of his face. His right arm, fractured, was in a sling. "I can't either. I was checking and noticed you weren't in your bed- I thought you could be here."

Tony would've teased him, maybe, another time; if they weren't both so tired and wounded with the rest of the team recovering two rooms away.

He tried to smile, instead, but the deep cut on his lip protested, making him flinch. A droplet of blood tried to roll down before Peter swept it with his left thumb, gently.

"You should go back to sleep," he sighed tiredly. Tony just replied by leaning into him, his head on Peter's shoulder. The other man said nothing more, slowly caressing his head and neck with his healthy hand, and Tony felt a little lump in his throat. It felt like years since anyone had been so… Tender, with him.

"Tony?" there was a small note of worry in Peter's voice, like he perceived what Tony was thinking. Tony looked up at him, giving his best to smile a little.

"I'm fine, just tired."

Peter sighed, leaning in to press his lips at the corner of Tony's mouth. Turning his head at the right angle, Tony replied with an open mouth kiss. He didn't care about his lip, about the pain. A shiver ran down his spine when Peter's tongue brushed against his for a second. Then Peter retreated a little, saying softly "Tony, no."

Tony retreated as well, taken aback by the sudden change of mood. 

Peter gently brushed his thumb near the split on Tony's lip, a little crease between his eyebrows. Like he was worried.

"We really should go back to sleep." He sighed, then.

Tony smiled vaguely, feeling a little disappointed, while getting up and extending a hand to help Peter on his feet. They walked side to side toward the corridor, but when Tony turned to go in his room, Peter took his hand.

"Not that way," he said, voice kind, but with a little note of his usual mischief. Tony blinked, and let Peter led him in his private room, the steel door swooshing behind their backs.

 

 

+1 - Farewell

 

Peter jumped a little when a soft knock interrupted his thoughts. He had been pretty engrossed in his work, distractedly munching on a pen while keeping an eye on the four hologram charts on his desk. His informants had given him some really useful informations, he was so close on guessing the hideout of the criminal gang they had been chasing for the past week he hadn't stopped working for hours, and now his back and neck were all sore and stiff. He got up, welcoming the distraction, and found himself blinking, surprised, when he let the door swoosh open.

"Hi." Tony, in his armor, helmet tucked in his elbow, grinned. "Mind if I come in?"

Peter stepped on a side in silent invitation, looking at him while Tony stepped inside with a sound of heavy metal against metal.

"You're back early," he said, carefully. It was true, he hadn't expected Tony to be back on board for at least another week. There was something weird in his posture, and in the way he had grinned earlier.

"Uhm, yeah, I-" Tony hesitated, his eyes darting around the room before settling on Peter's desk. Another sign something was off, Tony had always looked him right in the eye whenever they talked. "I need to talk to you."

Peter made a vague gesture toward the bed, and Tony barely sat on the edge of the mattress. It still made a pitiful sound under the weight of the armor. Peter took the chair, dragging it to sit in front of Tony with his arms crossed on the backrest. 

The other man played with his helmet a little, not looking at him. At that point it was pretty obvious something was wrong with him. While they hadn't know each other for long, Peter liked to think he understood Tony at least a little, and the man was usually a lot more subtle than that when he was troubled. 

He hadn't had any chance but to take an immediate liking of him, and Tony managed to fit right into the team like he had been there for years. Maybe it was arrogant of him, but Peter couldn't help but feeling like they were kindred spirits, in a way. And Tony seemed to like him back as much as Peter did. Whatever it was, Peter had all the intention of being supportive.

He put an hand on Tony's armored knee, more in symbolic gesture than anything.

"What is it, Tony?"

Blue eyes looked up at him, and Peter noticed the dark smudges under them. Tony looked like he hadn't slept much in quite some days.

"I… I think I should leave the team." Tony said, voice a little rough.

Peter had expected nearly everything; from Tony telling him there was going to be another intergalactic disaster, to Tony telling him he liked Groot better than Peter and that they were gonna get married in a couple of days. Everything, but that.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll probably be really busy on Earth, soon. I'm not sure when it's gonna happen but… When it does, I don't think I would be available for a long time, even if you guys really need my help for any reasons. I don't what to let you down, so maybe it's better if you take me out of the equation, for the foreseeable future."

Tony was looking down, again, shoulders slumped. His face's reflection was distorted on the surface of the helmet sitting between his knees, but it wasn't hard to make out the unhappy expression.

Peter had nothing but a confused blinking. The other man had taken him by surprise, and he was so obviously looking like he didn't wanted to actually say those words, that Peter had no idea of what to think of the situation.

"Tony, you didn't sign a contract, we'll understand if you're too busy to help-" he started, trying to make him see reason, then a suspicion raised in the back of his mind "… Is it my fault?"

That was enough to make Tony look up, confused "What?"

"Is it because of me?" Peter said, calm "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"Wha- No!" Tony nearly shouted, then flinched and composed himself. "No, it's… It's not that, at all."

His voice was both soft and rough. An armored hand covered Peter's "It's just- I…"

Peter felt so relieved he relaxed a little from the tension possessing him without him even noticing. "Tony, look. If you're busy, it's ok. There will always be a spot open on the team for you." He put both hands on Tony's shoulder, looking at him straight in the eyes. "And, Tony… This goes both ways. If you need help, all you have to do is make a call, and we'll be there for you. Am I clear?"

Tony looked at him, eyes wide and bright, mouth hanging slightly open. He was so still he looked like a scared animal. Then a tired smile.

"Crystal clear, Star-Lord" he replied, softly. He amicably patted Peter's arm. "I'm glad we cleared this. I'll better get back, then."

Peter huffed, but let him go, standing as well and walking at his side. "You crossed the galaxy just for this? You could've called."

Tony shrugged, and they stopped just by the door. 

"You sure you can't stay for a little? I don't think Earth is gonna collapse in the short time you aren't there."

"Maybe not," Tony agreed, still smiling but with a weird crease between his eyebrows. "You can never be sure, though. Thanks Peter, I..."

Heavy silence fell on them for a couple of second. Peter tilted his head on a side, a serious frown on his face. "You go, and remember what I said. I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

"Yeah." Tony agreed, though his voice came out a little strangled "I…" he stopped, staring at Peter.

His look was so strangely intense Peter lost the words that were halfway through his mouth. Tony's hands came up to gently cup his neck and jaw, head tilting, hot lips pressing against Peter's and a tongue invading his mouth. Peter put his hands on Tony's shoulders, a thumb stroking the jawline prickly with beard. When they separated, they were both a little breathless. Tony let him go, putting the helmet on that hissed in its place sealing Tony inside his metal shell. He turned without a word, walking down the corridor.

"Tony," Peter called from the door. "I'll see you soon, right?"

Tony's head turned slightly, and he nodded; the door of the pressurized chamber closed on his back.

Peter walked on the deck, and stared out, at the red and gold figure disappearing through the stars under the curious gazes of his team mates.

Tony had said yes, but why did that kiss felt like a farewell?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be pure fluff but... Avengers #24. Also I'm me so angst is kind of a given.


End file.
